Au pied du mur
by Hippocampe
Summary: OS, repostée pour quelques corrections. Une énième dispute amène Angela et toute la fine équipe à donner un gros coup de pouce à notre coupe préféré. BB. Attention, concentré de clichés et de gimauve - vous êtes prévenus! - Bonne lecture.


_**Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça (si ce n'est un peu de plaisir personnel).**_

**_Il n'y a pas de spoilers. Et l'histoire est tout publics._**

**_Ca n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j'espère que ça vous fera passer un bon moment, alors bonne lecture !!_**

**_*************************_**

_**Au pied du mur.**_ (2e edition)

_« Quel idiot ! Comment ose-t-il ?!... 'se mêle de tout, et encore avec un sérieux penchant pour tout ce qui ne le regarde pas ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à me fabriquer une vie privée ! Alors que vais-je devenir s'il s'obstine à arriver à l'improviste, conséquence de quoi ladite « vie privée » tend bien souvent à disparaître sans laisser d'adresse… Je vais finir par croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Il ne peut pas y avoir que le hasard dans le fait qu'il apparaisse au beau milieu de la quasi-totalité de mes rendez-vous. Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Mon chien de garde ? Mon père ? Mon… OUCH !! Mais qu'est ce que… ?»_

Un choc, aussi violent qu'inattendu, contraint Tempérance à stopper net le flot de ses pensées, l'obligeant à focaliser son attention sur autre chose que ses rancœurs envers un certain co-équipier…

- Et bien ma chérie, je sais que tu adores ton boulot et que tu es toujours pressée de commencer ta journée, mais de là à renverser tout ce qui se trouve sur ton chemin… Ne penses-tu pas qu'un simple « pardon Angela » aurait suffit à m'écarter ? Demanda l'artiste, encore étalée par terre, les liasses de feuilles qu'elle portait éparpillées autour d'elle.

- Oh Ange. Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, je… Commença l'anthropologue, tendant une main secourable à son amie.

- J'avais remarqué oui. Tu es toute excusée, mais seulement si tu m'explique ce qui ce passe de si grave dans ta tête pour que tu en oublies de regarder où tu mets les pieds.

- Je… Ce n'est rien d'important. Je suis désolée, ça va aller ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée en tombant ? Je peux te conduire à l'infirmerie. Dit-elle, essayant d'éloigner la conversation d'un sujet qu'elle savait brulant.

- Bien essayé ma chérie, mais tu vas quand même tout me dire. Et je vais bien, donc inutile d'essayer d'ameuter tous les paramédicaux du bâtiment, navrée pour ta diversion. Finit-elle en souriant. Viens, on va dans ton bureau, on y sera plus tranquilles.

- Angela je t'assure que…

- Ah ! Pas à moi ! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je le vois et tu vas tout me dire ! Allez vient ! La coupa-t-elle, l'attirant par le bras en direction dudit bureau.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Angela ferma la porte et se tourna vers son amie.

- Alors, dis-moi tout, qu'a-t-il encore fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Qui ça « il » ?

- A ton avis ?

- Angela, « il » peut se référer à un très grand nombre de personnes. Même si je ne prends en compte que les hommes et seulement ceux que j'ai croisé ce week-end, ça en fait encore un nombre conséquent. Alors si tu tiens vraiment à une réponse il va falloir que tu précise la question.

- Booth !!

- Quoi Booth ? Il n'est pas censé être là avant une bonne heure.

- Arrête, tu veux bien ? Qu'a donc bien pu faire Booth pour te mettre dans un état tel que tu ne puisse pas t'empêcher d'assommer ta meilleure amie avant même de lui avoir dit bonjour ?

- Arrêter quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Booth à quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Et pour commencer quel état ? Je suis dans mon état normal. Répondit Brennan, butée.

- Ok, tu veux jouer à ça. Bien premièrement tu n'est PAS dans ton état normal, tu es furieuse : Ton teint a une jolie couleur vermeille ce matin, ta respiration est bien plus rapide que de normal, tu t'énerves toute seule contre ce pauvre mouchoir en papier que tu transformes peu à peu en confettis et tu fais tellement peu attention à ce que tu fais que tu n'aurais même pas pu éviter un éléphant jaune fluo affublé d'un tutu rose et d'une jolie paire d'ailes que l'on aurait placé sur ton chemin !

Brennan allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Angela, qui avait déjà repris son souffle, la pris de vitesse.

- OUI, je sais qu'un éléphant ne peut pas ressembler à ça, qu'on en rencontre rarement aux USA d'autant moins dans un laboratoire d'anthropologie légale, NON, je ne viens pas de me comparer à un éléphant. ET… Je sais qu'il s'agit de Booth parce que, franchement, qui d'autre que lui pourrait te rendre aussi furieuse un lundi matin avant même que tu n'ai passée ta blouse ?

- Ok ok, on a peut-être eu un… petit désaccord samedi dernier…

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda l'artiste, sur le ton de la confidence, le regard empli de malice. Ca commençait à beaucoup l'intéresser.

- Comment ça « comment il s'appel » ? Seeley Booth bien sûr. Tu es sûre que ça va Angela ?

- Quoi ?! Non, non ! Le « désaccord » je veux dire. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je donne un nom à un « désaccord », on ne donne pas de nom à une conversation, même si elle est un peu forte.

- Pimentée chérie, on dit une conversation « pimentée », et tu cherches encore à éluder ma question. Booth ne te met jamais en colère à ce point, à moins que ça ne touche à ta vie sentimentale. J'imagine très bien là scène, tu es dans ton appartement… en bonne compagnie… Booth arrive, te surprend, fait un commentaire déplaisant, vous vous disputez, tout ça tourne dans ta tête pendant le reste du week-end ayant pour conséquence ma presque-mort le lundi suivant.

- Angela !

- Ok, j'exagère, tu n'as fais que me bousculer. Alors, son nom ?

Battue, l'anthropologue laissa échapper un long soupir avant de répondre.

- Peter Williams.

- Ah !! Je le savais ! Alors que c'est-il passé ? Booth est arrivé et l'a flanqué à la porte de chez toi, en peignoir et pantoufles sur le palier ?

- Angela ! Non ! Il n'a fait que passer samedi soir avec des plats à emporter. Je lui ai simplement dit que ce soir je voyais déjà quelqu'un et il s'est mis en colère. Il a passé un quart d'heure à me poser toutes sortes de questions sur mon « invité », j'en ai eu assez et je l'ai mis à la porte.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Angela, un peu déçue.

- C'est tout. Répondit simplement Brennan.

- Et tu es en colère pour ça ? C'est plutôt lui qui devrait se plaindre ! Il passe sa vie à prendre soi de toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de le mettre à la porte !

- Il a porté atteinte à ma vie privée ! Encore ! Je n'appel pas ça _prendre soin_ de moi ! Comment ose-t-il me faire _ça_ a chaque fois ? A l'écouter il n'y a personne d'assez bon pour moi, et il passe son temps à fouiner dans mes relation personnelles. Il ferait suivre mes petits amis du moment par le FBI que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Je suis certaine qu'il ferait même lui-même la filature s'il le pouvait ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça, je ne lui appartiens pas, je ne suis pas sa « chose » pour laquelle il peut décider de tout. Je suis une grande fille, je peux me défendre toute seule ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il de le comprendre ? Explosa Brennan.

Angela regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds. Elle savait qu'en réalité Brennan savait parfaitement « pourquoi », mais de l'entendre prononcé à haute voix par un tiers la remuerait peut-être.

- Ma chérie. Il le sait et il le comprend, je dirais même que la plupart du temps il fait un énorme effort pour le respecter et te laisser l'espace dont tu as besoin. Il est juste jaloux. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis déjà un certain temps.

Sur ces derniers mots elle quitta la pièce, décidée à faire quelque chose pour eux. Ils n'étaient qu'à un cheveu du bonheur qu'ils méritaient tant. Elle allait prendre les choses en main, une ultime fois.

Booth arriva une petite heure plus tard. A son habitude il salua tout le monde avant de demander après « sa » Bones. En temps normal ils l'auraient aiguillé vers son bureau, mais ce matin n'était en rien _normal_.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je vous amène de quoi vous amuser, un gros tas d'ossements ! Où est Bones ?

Tous le regardèrent fixement sans lui répondre, ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Eh Bones ! BONES ! Appela-t-il, la cherchant du regard.

Angela prit la parole.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien. Juste un peu secouée par l'incident de samedi soir.

- Samedi soir ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé samedi soir. Elle était avec ce… ce…

- Peter. L'informa Angela.

- C'est ça ! _Peter_. Ca avait pourtant l'air de bien marcher quand je suis passé. Finit-il, amère.

- Figure-toi que c'est ce qu'elle pensait aussi ! Seulement, après votre petite altercation tout s'est mis à aller beaucoup moins bien apparemment. Siffla Angela.

- Mais enfin, je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'ami ! Ce type n'était pas assez bien pour elle de toute manière…

- Ah oui ? Et tu le connais ce « type » ? Tu l'a vu ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- Euh… non… pas exactement…

- Alors comment sais-tu qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

Le ton montant, Cam cru bon de s'en mêler avant que ça ne dégénère. Non pas que Booth ferait quoi que ce soit à Angela, c'était plutôt le contraire qui l'inquiétait. Si Booth ne confessait pas très vite ce qu'Angela voulait entendre, elle ne répondrait plus des actions de la jeune femme…

- Eh là ! Tout doux ! Ce n'est pas un combat de catch ! Dit-elle tout en s'interposant entre eux (on est jamais trop prudent), et se tournent vers Booth : Seeley, je crois que la question qu'on se pose tous ici est : Qui, pour elle, trouve grâce à tes yeux ? Dis-nous, qui est assez bien pour elle ?

Angela recula à la hauteur d'Hodgins, qui hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je… qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire dire ? Demanda Booth, se préparant au pire.

- Avoue une bonne fois pour toute que si tu agis comme ça envers tous ces pauvres gars c'est que tu en es jaloux. Continua Cam.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je… J'ai juste… Bon d'accord, peut être un peu…

Les trois compères le fixaient de nouveau d'un regard dur, ressemblant à celui qu'un adulte emploierait sur un enfant qui omettrait sciemment une partie de la vérité.

- Ca va ! Vous avez gagné ! Je suis jaloux de tous ces types !

- Et bien voilà, c'était pas si dur ! Le félicita Angela. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à l'expliquer à Bren et on pourra enfin sortir notre banderole « Happily ever after » (1) !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Quelle banderole ?... Angela non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Je t'en pris ne fait pas…

- BREN !! DESCENDS ! TU AS DE LA VIIIISIIIITE !!

- Merci, Angéla. Souffla Booth entre ses dents.

- Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure. Pour le moment tu vas répéter devant elle – désignant Brennan qui arrivait – ce que tu viens de nous dire. Ordonna-t-elle, jubilant.

- Angela je te hais, tu sais ça ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Aller, elle est juste à côté de toi, répète.

- Me répéter quoi Booth ? Demanda Brennan, tournée vers son coéquipier, méfiante et un rien confuse.

Les trois autres lançaient à Booth des regards d'encouragement, il les leur rendit noirs avant de se lancer. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait ce serait Angéla et si un jour Bones devait apprendre la nature de ses sentiments pour elle se serait par lui, et personne d'autre.

- Je suis désolé pour samedi. Commença-t-il prudemment, de peur de la voir détaler comme un lapin s'il se lançait trop vite.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle froidement. Les souvenirs cuisants de l'avant-veille lui revenants en mémoire.

_« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses là Bones… »_

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça.

- Je confirme…

_« Décidément pas facile… »_

- Ca a juste été plus fort que moi. Confessa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours intransigeante en apparence, mais commençant à envisager que, peut-être, ce que lui avait dit son amie un moment plus tôt pourrait bien avoir comme un semblant de vérité…

- Parce que… parce que… Il baissa la tête, passant nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. C'est difficile Bones, je n'ai jamais été confronté à ça avant.

- A quoi ? Dis-moi. Cette fois-ci elle avait abandonné toute rudesse, c'était même plutôt de l'inquiétude qui pointait à présent dans sa voix.

- Promet-moi de ne pas t'enfuir. Demanda-t-il, relevant soudainement la tête, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il y avait dans son regard une intensité qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vue, avait-il peur ? D'elle ?

- D'accord… C'est promis, je ne bougerai pas de là. Qui a-t-il ?

- J'étais jaloux.

- Quoi ? S'esclaffa-t-elle, mais elle se calma bien vite en voyant cette lueur étrange revenir dans ses yeux. Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais été jaloux ? De personne ? C'est ça ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? C'est ça qui risquerai de me faire fuir ?

- Non, non. C'est l'intensité de cette jalousie qui m'était inconnue. Comprend-moi bien. J'étais jaloux samedi soir de ce gars avec qui tu passais ta soirée alors que j'étais là pour toi, je suis jaloux aujourd'hui de ce que cet homme a eu de toi et que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. J'étais, je suis et je serai jaloux de tous les hommes qui auront momentanément cette place auprès de toi que j'aimerai tant mais n'arrive pas à atteindre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai peur que l'un d'eux y reste définitivement si je n'y fais rien, un comme Sully... Maintenant que tu sais, si tu ressens le besoin de partir pour l'une de tes expéditions à l'autre bout de la planète, je comprendrais…

- « Maintenant que je sais » ? Savoir quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien te suivre… Répondit Brennan, confuse et légèrement apeurée par cette petite voix qui lui serinait qu'elle avait très bien compris, et qu'elle devrait arrêter de se planquer derrière ses remparts qui, de toute manière, ne lui offrait pas plus de protection qu'une feuille de papier… Elle ignora cette voix du mieux qu'elle pu, et réprima une envie naissante de lui sauter au coup (d'où sortait-elle d'ailleurs celle-là ?). En bonne scientifique elle attendrait confirmation.

- Ce que j'essai, bien que maladroitement, de te dire est que je n'en peux plus de voir tous ces hommes te tourner autour. A chaque nouvel arrivant dans ta vie je me dis que ça pourrait être le dernier, qui n'est décidemment pas moi, et que je ne peux plus rien y faire. C'est pourquoi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me retrouve toujours à les faire fuir. Je m'en veux un peu plus à chaque fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Que veux-tu : « Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ne connais point » comme dirait un certain bonhomme dont le nom ne me revient pas (2). On ne tombe pas toujours sous le charme de qui on voudrait, ou de qui il serait plus raisonnable de tomber… Finit-il, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

L'épais mur de non-dits qui s'était dressé entre eux venait de voler en éclats. Booth n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, trop heureux qu'elle n'ai pas pris ses jambes à son cou pour risquer de briser le charme. Et la doctoresse voyait passer en boucle dans sa tête une phrase qui devait ressembler à peu près à _« Est-ce qu'il a bien dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit ? »_ entrecoupées par moment de _« Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai je rêve !»_ et certainement pour finir par un _« Calme-toi il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer, respire ou tu vas prendre une jolie couleur cyanosée. Réagi nom de nom ! Dis quelque chose ! »._ C'est donc sur ces sages pensées que Bones rompit ce silence.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer, en quelques mots clairs et concis ce que tu essais de me dire. Tu t'égares, je ne comprends plus rien… S'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement tremblante.

Par soucis de franchise, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle devait l'entendre, dissiper ainsi tout doute récalcitrant. Quel mal à ça ? Seulement, n'était ce pas trop demander pour la même matinée ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à avoir une nouvelle fois tout gâché et à le voir simplement quitter la plateforme sans ajouter un mot, elle eut la surprise de le voir sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire gêné ou triste comme les précédents, c'était un sourire entendu et bienveillant, un de ceux qu'il lui réservait dans ses moments de doute.

Ainsi il avait compris. Plus de doute possible, il était effectivement son chevalier à l'étincelante armure…

Une fraction de seconde plus tard elle avait atterri dans ses bras, serrée fort contre lui, rassurée, détendue, à sa place, tout simplement « bien ». Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, elle reçu la réponse à sa question. Murmuré à son oreille, un « Je t'aime » paisible et sincère, le plus sincère qu'elle n'ai jamais eu.

Aucun écho à ses douces paroles ne lui parvint. Il n'en attendait pas celà dit, sa chemise mouillée de larmes parlait d'elle-même. Il se contenta de sourire à son bonheur tout en dessinant lentement de petits cercles dans le dos de la jeune femme blottie contre lui, la laissant évacuer par ses pleurs un passé douloureux et souvent incertain au profit de la plus belle promesse d'avenir qu'elle ai jamais reçu…

FIN

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 – « Happily ever after », pour ceux qui ne situent pas, est l'équivalant anglophone du « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » français.

2 – Le « bonhomme » en question est Blaise Pascal.

J'ai reposté cette fic, donc voici les 2 reviews de la précédente :

*Malhilwen  
2008-10-31  
ch 1, pas mal du tout. plein de guimauve mais on se refait pas, hein. sincèrement tu arrive à biern cerner les personnages, enfin je trouve. et tu arive avec aisance à en faire ce que tu veux. et c'est ça le principal. ^^, sur ce, je pars avec un avis très positif, et espère qu'une autre fic viendra rapidement

*mouflette

2008-10-31  
ch 1, Une fic mignonne et bien écrite, quoi que je puisse penser de ce style, qui ne convient pas forcément au caractères de la série.  
Cependant, je dois avouer que j'ai adoré la lire parce que ton écriture est belle et agréable. Et puis la jalousie est quand même un thème tellement récurrent dans les couples, que ça leur va très bien. Et puis ils se sont compris, c'est tous ce qui compte.  
donc merci, et en espérant que tu aies encore de l'inspiration pour une autre fic sur Bones ^^


End file.
